Ehrye
Ehrye was a Ko-Matoran who found one of the six Great Kanoka discs. History Early Life Like all other Ko-Matoran, Ehrye came into being on Spherus Magna, where he was placed in the Matoran Universe. As Ko-Metru developed and prespered as one of the two informative sectors of the island, Ehrye took up the profession of being a Runner. This involved running from one Knowledge Tower to another, passing messages and notes between Scholars. From this experience, Ehrye decided that he wanted to be a Scholar and dreamt of having his own Knowldge Tower. He often ran errands for Nuju but the Ko-Matoran found him annoying due to his energetic nature that disturbed him. Great Disks However, when Nuju was transformed into a Toa Metru, Ehyre felt that he deserved to be the Toa of Ice instead of Nuju and felt he had to compete. In order to do this he set off to find the Ko-Metru Great Disk, in an attempt to use it to distract the others from Nuju's transformation. But his actions soon caught the attention of two Dark Hunters in the city called Nidhiki and Krekka. Ehyre was eventually tracked down and trapped at the top of a Knowledge Tower with a large crack on it. Luckily, Nuju set off in search of the Great Disks, noticed he was missing, tracked him down down, and freed him. They later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and several other Matoran before Ehyre and Nuju teamed up with Whenua and Tehutti and searched for the Great Disks in their respective cities. Ehrye was one of the six Matoran who murged to form the Matoran-Nui. As the Matoran Nui, he helped to save the Toa Metru from the Morbuzahk. Ehyre was later captured by Vahki and put into a matoran sphere, but later was rescued and awakened on the Naho Bay by the Toa Metru. Mata Nui Due to the fact that Ehrye was in a Matoran Sphere for so long, his size and strength was decreased. He also lost all of her memories. In the first years of The Dark Time he worked with all of the other Ko-Matoran on creating the village of Ko-Koro. The village leader would be Turaga Nuju former Toa Metru of Ice. They made the village out of the dismantled Airships atop Mount Ihu. Later in Ehrye's life, he; along with all the other Matoran of Mata-Nui, was given a rebuild after the attacks of the Bohrok-Kal. The Return to Metru Nui Some time after the events involving the Kanohi Avohkii and the coming of Takanuva, the Matoran of Mata Nui were told of the island of Metru Nui and the Turaga oversaw the construction of Boats to transport them back. Ehrye aided in the construction so they could return to Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually returned to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed that he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Ehrye did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Due to this, after Teridax's head collided with Aqua Magna, Ehrye and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air, and Ehrye had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Abilities and Weapons *Being a Ko-Matoran, Ehrye would have controlled the Element of Ice. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet. *On Metru-Nui, Ehrye carried a Kanoka Disk launcher and usually used a Level 7 Weaken Kanoka with a code of 437. *Ehrye always wore a Kanohi Mahiki on both Mata Nui and Metru Nui. Category:2004 Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Ko-Metru